User talk:Glass Heart
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vagabond Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Chapter 1 page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (Talk) 21:11, June 2, 2012 Glass Heart lol didnt expect you to be on the wiki XD (omg i got messeges from so many wikis when i logged on :/ idk how i even got a messege from DB seeing as i dont know anyone or edit...) thanks for the logo :) and chapter notes are like pointing out significant and sometimes obvious things as well (which people might not notice) or to show some connection between story arcs... wait :/ (im to lazy to delete this) but nvm notes should be on the actual arcs, not chapters :/ ah anyways thanks for the logo ill put it up soon XD i almost pmed you on FT XD but didnt wanna ruin my 0 edits :)Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 23:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Agreed ya agreed i was using One Piece Wiki as a foundation (to know how i should put the sections) so ya i agree when you think about it, the notes on singular chapters is totally unecessary and lol didnt expect that quick of a response cause i didnt see you on FT chat so i asumed you werent online XD and are you enjoying it so far? :) also yeah its a great logo exactly how the manga does it :) better then i could do ps: XD this assholes really annoying me (on the villains wiki) he keeps messing up my fucking articles lmaoUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 23:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Villains... Asshole? Coincidence? he keeps taking out categories from my Slim Shady article, i have the "Articles under construction" sign too for him not touch everytime i undo it he does it again, i told him to stop! he did it again even after i showed proof of why he was an outlaw, he did it again and he doesnt even give me a legitamate reason he just ignores me and doesnt even give a summary...im getting the admins to ban him if he does it one more time, i already allerted B1l of this loser so one more time he will be bannedUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 23:46, June 2, 2012 (UTC) RAWWRR!! XD possibly but who knows but one more and i might rage... i might... http://i1180.photobucket.com/albums/x415/Sergant-Alpha/RAGE.gif Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 23:53, June 2, 2012 (UTC) XD ya Durarara is epic dun :) but yeah i think you get the point XD and thankss actually got adding the 'characters in order of introduction" and changing "synoopsis" and "summary" lol just noticed sounds overal better though :)Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 00:00, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Vagabond Wiki Logo never added a logo before so was a bit lost in the beginning process and even tried asking for help XD but it took like a few minutes for me to understand how to do it so what do you think? :)Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 00:43, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Color scheme its actually silver-grey, gold-brown, and all of which very dimly lit, so the crimson Vagabond logo works quite nicely and each color captures the feel and essence of the manga.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 00:54, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Notice I enabled Live Chat!? :) Yup, the color schemes all work co-existing together beautifully and greatly capture the manga in feel. I also forgot to mention, it would be cool if the "wiki" was added in but i'd have to see it first too decide if it would work.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 01:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC) That's alright i'll be looking forward to seeing the finished product. :)Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 01:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Names the surnames first i think makes more sense, because they actually use their surnames infront of their last names... also in One Piece all the characters have their surnames first... Roronoa Zoro etc just to give an example and while series like Uchiha dont do this, its because they dont use the surname first unlike Vagabond, or history so iyd be confusing for some also as for the macrons uhmmmm well those are for pronunciation but im not 100% sure if we should retitle it or not mainly because i actually took these names from the wikipedia itself (as most of these are historical ccharacters) and thats how it was spelt and in the manga its like that too basically Sasaki Kojirō http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sasaki_Kojir%C5%8D just as 1 example, you can make redirects without the macrons and their first name first but idk if retitling the pages makes the most sense but messege me back on your thoughts maybe it should be changed maybe not idk let me here your opinionsUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 05:00, June 13, 2012 (UTC) what site? wikipedia didnt take that from the manga those people actually existed XD also wow... on my second one piece blog i was planning to quit the one piece wiki until someone posted the most STUPID comment stating doflamingos abilities are revealed in giganta 2 a NON CANON video game... wow stupid people these days back on the subject... uhmm well if they cant do macrons no ones saying they have to spell it that way the macrons are just there for proper pronunciation and spelling and what are you talking about anyways? the Sasaki article has no macrons its just Sasaki Kojiro XD and im the only one that edited it thus far let me ask a japanese translator on Toriko wiki Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 05:48, June 13, 2012 (UTC) i got it from you O_o i even said i think we should do redirects and such XD and it isnt really easy because when people read the manga they will think "miyamoto musashi" rather then "musashi miyamoto" lol but if you do retitle the articles add redirects how it is in the series, redirects with no macrons, etc im too busy trying to watch Breaking Bad and Rome :/ so i guess Musashi Miyamoto can workUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 07:07, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Milestone Celebration OMG congratulations!! just 203 chapters left enjoy this gif :D http://thechive.com/2010/04/27/10-epic-gifs-for-a-lackluster-teusday/attachment/1272034856118/ i woulda used imageshack but forgot my FUCKING PASSWORD which i was forced to have just to get the link from the previous gif and it wont let my user my email again :/ omg fuck imageshack serious anal rape all day e'ry day :/ photobuck also sucks so fuck them too :/ Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 07:52, June 13, 2012 (UTC)